Nothing Better
by accome
Summary: Roxas always loved the thought of getting new neighbors, so when he see's the moving van at the house next door, he can't help but be excited. That is, until he found out just who was living there. Can the music get any louder? Akuroku


So this is my second attempt at a fanfiction, first actually going onto …it's pretty much a story spun off of my new neighbors, and that's where I get my inspiration from I guess. My loud, crazy, lovely new neighbors.

* * *

Roxas couldn't stand it anymore, between the loud never ending music, and his great lack of sleep, the blond boy had most certainly had enough.

Heaving out a rather loud sigh, the teen laid his head atop his table and closed his eyes as another set of measures started up. He was sure it was getting louder.

The music was everywhere around him, it blared through his closed window, flew through his room, wrapped around his house; leaving him to quietly sit, slowly losing his patience with his neighbors.

He had called once, but unsurprisingly, no one had answered, he had even mustered enough courage to actually walk over and ring the doorbell, already running his speech through his head, only to have been met with a closed door and possibly even _louder_ music.

It was if they knew that he hated this, it was like they were torturing him on purpose.

Roxas slowly lifted his head and glanced at the clock, 11:37, blinking blearily, he glanced away from the small red numbers, seeing as they were causing his already sore blood shot eyes even more pain.

Sighing once more, Roxas sat up and made his way to his bed, remembering that not too long ago; he had been elated at the thought of new neighbors.

The house next door hadn't been occupied for years, causing many of the younger kids in the neighborhood to start rumors about it being haunted, but others who knew better, like Roxas, knew that it was only the horrible sewage system that drove everyone away.

So when Roxas first saw the moving van on his way home from school a week before, he had been ecstatic, and had quickly tried to find out who was moving in. He purposely changed his walk route so he could see the people, and finally after weeks of not knowing just who was living in the house, he had seen _him._

Roxas knew who it was at first sight, and instantly he became wary of his new neighbors, and even though he didn't personally _know_ the boy next door, he had heard things. He had _seen _things.

The boy's name was Axel Shinne; and he was currently attending Twilight Town High School as junior, or at least he would be in about a week, while Roxas would soon be a freshman.

Roxas had never spoken to him, had never any contact what so ever with him before, the only time he saw him, was when riding the local bus or glimpses around town, and yet, he knew things.

He knew that Axel was involved in most, if not all the fires that the would 'mysteriously' happen during school, he knew that Axel had started school a year late and was already 18 even though he was in 11th grade, and he knew that Axel had the possibly the worst reputation in the whole town.

Not to say that Roxas stalked him or anything, everyone knew things about Axel, it was hard not to, seeing as how he had mysteriously moved into Twilight Town in his eighth school year, as his dad had married a resident woman by the name of Abby, who already had two boys.

He was an enigma, a puzzle that no one could figure out; the only people he really let in were his closest friends, and his family, other than that, he kept to himself.

To Roxas, Axel must have been the weirdest thing that could've happened to the town, the older boy didn't care for rules, only set on following his own.

He had flaming red hair that spiked all the way down just past his shoulder blades, his eyes were a mesmerizing shade of green, and underneath them, were two black teardrop tattoos.

To Roxas, Axel must have been the most handsome man on Earth.

He was tall and lanky, at least three heads taller than Roxas's 5'5", he was skinny, almost an unhealthy skinny, yet it looked good, it was a feminine quality, and yet he was still muscled and toned.

Roxas had first met him at the welcoming party his neighbors had thrown, at least 3

weeks into their move.

At first, Roxas didn't see the tall redhead at all, then, when more people started arriving, Axel had appeared from the basement, and as Roxas watched him talk and laugh with other people, Axel had turned and glanced at Roxas.

And he had smiled at Roxas, waved, even mouthing a small hey, before excusing himself from the conversation and making his way back downstairs.

Roxas had been stunned, having never talked to the man before, only seeing from afar, he was stunned that Axel had ever acknowledged him, and he was stunned that Axel actually knew who he was. He was even more surprised that Axel had happily smiled and waved.

Roxas had only ever known Axel as a heartless jerk, not someone who had feelings.

It was immature, and Roxas knew it, but that was how he saw him as.

And now, as Roxas continued to glare out his closed window, into the dark night, with only the neighbor's lights flickering on, he could only think back on his first thoughts of the redhead, as being mean and obnoxious.

He had known that Axel was in a band, he had even seen where his band played, in his garage/room, he had seen the instruments, seen them play, but did that really mean they had to play this late at night?!

Roxas was tempted to open his window and scream his lungs out, yelling for them to shut up, but of course he knew better, after all, if he woke up his brother in the room next door, he would probably be getting much worse than angry neighbors.

Groaning and running his hands through his tangled hair, Roxas quietly made his way to the bathroom, and reached into the cabinets until he came across the small blue sleeping pills.

He slowly took the cap off, and carelessly let the small pills fall into his hand, staring at the pills, he thought how easy it would be to end his agony right then.

"Why can't they just shut up?" he mumbled, quickly picking one pill from the pile and dumping the rest back into the bottle and snapping the cap shut.

After swallowing the pill, he made his way back to his room, shut his light, and flopped onto his bed covering his head with mounds of pillows.

And as he lay there, waiting for the music to end, which it did, sometime near early morning, the blonde finally drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I don't know. Review I guess.

* * *


End file.
